No me olvides
by Lacie Neko Baskerville
Summary: La navidad de Uesugi Eiri ya no será la misma...    Feliz navidad a todos mis lectores!
1. Olvídame

"**No me olvides"**

**Gravitation fanfic capítulo I: Olvídame…**

Cerró con lentitud el libro que se encontraba leyendo por más de dos horas, se quitó los lentes y se dejó caer en la espaciosa cama en la que se encontraba sentado. Estaba fastidiado, no había entendido ni una sola frase de lo que había tardado en leer y releer. Estaba fastidiado, frustrado, lo más importante, estaba irritado. Irritado de escuchar villancicos por la calle, irritado de ver luces –según él- nefastas, regalos, árboles y más canciones ridículas que aminoraban su buen humor. Cualquiera que escuchara sus pensamientos diría que era el grinch y que planeaba destruir la tierra, a lugar de arruinar la navidad. Se puso de pie y miró la nieve caer desde su ventana, odiaba la navidad, odiaba a Santa Claus, odiaba los árboles navideños, odiaba los regalos y los villancicos, odiaba las pascuas…desde aquel día…cuando todo su mundo dio un giro radical.

Se levantó con la boca realmente seca después de haber tenido una pesadilla. Se incorporó y se cambió de ropa inmediatamente, pero no halló a su amante a su lado y realmente se estaba muriendo de sed.

- ¡Shuichi! Tengo sed, tráeme un poco de agua…

Se extrañó que no recibiera respuesta alguna. Salió de su habitación y lo busco por todos los rincones de la casa, mas no halló un solo rastro de su pequeño pelirosa. Pensó que todo estaba bien, que él pronto regresaría, pero sus esperanzas murieron cuando abrió uno de los cajones de su armario y no encontró ni una sola prenda que le pertenecía al pelirosa. Comenzó a sudar frío… ¿es que Shuichi habría estado tan molesto que había decidido dejarlo? Fue hacia el baño, se lavó la cara y no encontró el cepillo de dientes de Shuichi, ni su toalla, ni sus sandalias. Salió corriendo inmediatamente de allí y, tembloroso, sacó su celular, marcando torpemente el número de su cuñado. Se sentó a orillas de su cama y comenzó a perder la paciencia ante el timbrado del teléfono.

_¿Hola? ¿Eiri-san?_

- Touma, Shuichi está en la empresa ¿verdad? –contestó nervioso.

_Eiri-san, tranquilízate. Tu psicóloga dijo que esto iba a pasar._

- ¡¿De qué me estás hablando?

_Eiri-san, quédate ahí y no salgas, por favor…Iré enseguida._

Se quedó totalmente en blanco cuando Seguchi cortó la llamada. El celular cayó al suelo y lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue dejarse caer en la cama y dejar su mente totalmente en blanco. Su cuerpo no paraba de temblar, su mente se encontraba bloqueada y no sabía qué hacer. Tenía miedo y lo único que repetían sus labios una y otra vez era "Shuichi". Se levantó de su lugar y salió de la casa para tratar de despejarse e inconcientemente llegó a la casa de Hiro, el mejor amigo de Shuichi. Tocó la puerta con suma discreción. La puerta se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la silueta del pelirrojo tras ella.

- ¿Yuki-san?

- Shuichi está aquí ¿verdad? He venido a arreglar las cosas.

- ¿Usted…? –preguntó confundido.

- Llámalo y dile que quiero hablar con él…

Hiroshi pareció aún más confundido que al principio, pero aún a pesar de eso, permitió que el escritor entrara a su casa.

- ¿No está aquí? –preguntó preocupado.

- Eiri-san, Shuichi está…

- De seguro se fue a pasear con ese retrasado del conejo ¿no?

Hiroshi entristeció.

- ¿Podría decirme en que año estamos?

- ¿Ah? ¿Qué tiene que ver esa pregunta estúpida en este asunto?

- Solo respóndame, por favor… ¿sabe en qué año estamos?

- Estamos en las fiestas del 2009 ¿no?

Hiroshi trató de reprimir el deseo de llorar, creyó que Yuki-san podría haber recordado algo de lo que pasó aquel día, pero no tenía ningún recuerdo acerca de lo que pasó con su mejor amigo. Y lo peor de todo era tener que engañarlo para evitar que sufriera.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, Yuki-san?

- Estoy perfectamente, solo quiero ver a Shuichi.

- ¿Shuichi? ¿De quién me habla?

- ¡Déjate de tonterías! Estoy hablando del mocoso, de tu mejor amigo.

- Em, creo que usted debería descansar un rato. Espere aquí.

Eiri asintió. Lo que hizo Hiro de manera inmediata fue marcar el número celular de su jefe.

La puerta de entrada fue abierta por el guitarrista, vio a un simpático rubio correr a toda velocidad hacia donde él estaba. Hiro trató de calmarlo, pero fue imposible, así que solo lo dejó ingresar a la sala donde el escritor se encontraba. Al verle, Eiri se repuso de su lugar y se puso de pie por la impresión, pero con la mirada totalmente ausente. Touma lo miró con mucha lástima, su mente al fin había despertado de aquel trance, pero la reacción fue tan brusca que seguro a su Eiri le costaría trabajo asimilarlo todo de un solo golpe. En diferencia a las demás veces, esta vez había despertado sabiendo que Shindou Shuichi existía.

- ¿Dónde está Shuichi? Anda, dime… ¿por qué no está aquí? Se supone hoy es nochebuena.

Su cuñado entristeció ante su pregunta.

- ¿De quién me hablas, Eiri-san? No luces bien.

- ¡Estoy bien! Dime dónde está.

- ¿Alguien te dijo de él?

- ¡Déjame ver al mocoso! Tú y Hiro-kun me están tratando como si fuera un enfermo mental. ¡Trae a Shuichi ahora mismo!

Touma suspiró entrecortadamente.

- Eiri-san…Shuichi-san no está, no va a venir.

- ¿No está? No me hagas reír, seguro que tú lo estás manteniendo en la empresa y no quieres que regrese a la casa. Llámalo de inmediato, tiene que estar aquí. –dijo sin perder aquel nerviosismo.

Touma no tardó ni dos segundos en abrazarlo fuertemente.

- Tienes que aceptarlo ya, Eiri-san. Shuichi-san no va a regresar más. Por favor, recuerda lo que pasó hace ya mucho tiempo. Él ya no volverá.

La cara del escritor palideció ante el comentario de su cuñado. Lo separó bruscamente y buscó el número del celular de Shuichi entre sus contactos y cuando lo encontró, inmediatamente pulsó la llamada automática, ante la resignada mirada de Touma. Tiró el teléfono con todas sus fuerzas hasta que impactó contra la pared, haciéndose pedazos, se dejó caer al suelo y se abrazó a sí mismo y fue allí cuando realmente sus lágrimas salieron sin detenimiento. Touma se arrodilló frente a él y volvió a envolverlo en un dulce y cálido abrazo en forma de consuelo. Le dolía el dolor de Eiri, lo amaba tanto que su dolor era parte de él también. Eiri se aferró al mayor, mientras imágenes desconocidas comenzaron a pasar por su mente.

Y fue allí cuando realmente, Uesugi Eiri, despertó.

- ¿C-Cuánto tiempo…? –musitó el escritor.

Touma, sin dejar de abrazarlo, le contestó.

- Un día como hoy, el año pasado, te atacaron de camino a casa, Eiri-san…y se llevaron a Shuichi-san después de haberte dejado inconsciente.

Miraba a Touma como si no creyera nada de lo que él le decía. Su mente era atacada nuevamente con imágenes que lo confundían. Se sintió solo y desolado y la voz de Shuichi sonó suavemente dentro de su conciencia.

"Olvídame…", fue lo que oyó de sus labios antes de que cayera en la inconsciencia.

- Cuando despertaste, llamabas insistentemente a Shuichi-san en cada momento, así que te obligamos a olvidar ese hecho, como si él nunca hubiese existido, usamos la hipnosis para eso y tú ya estabas mejorando. Despertabas sin saber de él y dormías sin recordarlo, al menos eso ya era una gran ayuda para ti, pero hoy todo vino a tu mente…

- Tengo que ir a buscarlo –sentenció desesperado, dispuesto a salir de esa casa.

Touma lo sujetó del brazo.

- Hace seis meses que le dieron por muerto, Eiri-san…Hallaron al culpable y él mismo confesó haberle matado…Ya no hay esperanzas.

El nombrado cayó de repente al suelo con la mirada perdida, inundada de incesantes lágrimas que ni el mismo Touma fue capaz de controlar. Hiro solo podía escuchar desde la puerta y tampoco pudo retener aquellas lágrimas de dolor que había guardado por tanto tiempo desde la pérdida de su mejor amigo, aquel que era como su hermano.

- ¡Tengo que buscarlo! ¡Shuichi no puede estar muerto!

- ¡Eiri-san, ya no tiene caso!

- Tú no entiendes…-musitó- Yo…le dije cosas horribles, lo lastimé… ¡tengo que pedirle perdón a Shuichi!

- Eiri-san…

- Todo esto es mi culpa…porque se metió en mi vida, se contagió de mi desgracia y suciedad. Yo lo maté, yo lo maté…

- ¡No digas eso! ¡Tú no mataste a nadie, Eiri-san! Él intentó salvarte, por eso tienes que seguir adelante… ¡entiéndelo!

_Olvídame, olvídame. Olvídame, Eiri…_

- ¡Nunca! Nunca voy a olvidarte, idiota. ¡Nunca!

_Oye, Yuki…yo creo que alguien nos está siguiendo._

_¿Ah si? No me digas._

_Lo digo en serio, deberíamos llamar a la policía._

_No seas escandaloso, pasa a la casa de una vez._

- Él me lo advirtió, me dijo que nos seguían…y no le hice caso a su miedo.

- Eiri-san…

- Mi error provocó su muerte…

Abrió la ventana y sus manos palparon la nieve que caía sin control del frondoso cielo. Apostaba a que Shuchi hubiera querido compartir con él aquel divino momento.

- Nunca, ni en esta, ni en otras vidas, podré remediar lo que le hice a Shuichi…Han pasado ya dos años desde que perdí la cordura por culpa de ese incidente, ahora él está muerto y yo ni sé de qué manera he hallado fuerzas para seguir viviendo hasta ahora sin Shuichi.

Salió de su casa y vagó por las calles, dejando que la nieve lo empapara por completo, fumó de su cigarrillo mientras "paseaba" por las tiendas de la enorme ciudad. Estaba como antes de haber conocido a cierto cantante pelirosa, solo…caminando sin sentido por las calles, como si nada mereciese la pena, como si su vida ya no tuviera motivo de ser vivida. Nuevamente se había encerrado en su oscuridad, nuevamente había envuelto su corazón en aquella coraza de hielo irrompible que solo podía ser atravesada por quien ya no estaba en este mundo. Pasó cerca de una casa y vio a través del ventanal, como un par de niños en compañía de sus padres, armaban contentamente su árbol navideño, con una ilusión que él había perdido hace muchos años.

- ¿Eiri-san? –escuchó.

Ni se molestó en voltear porque sabía perfectamente quien era el dueño de aquella singular voz.

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó.

- Compro algunos regalos para la navidad. ¿Vendrás a la casa principal, verdad?

Eiri negó.

- Eiri-san, no te la puedes pasar solo todos los días de tu vida, tienes que seguir adelante aunque él no esté. La vida sigue.

- ¿Vida? Mi vida se la llevó él cuando se fue, así que está de más que me digas que la vida sigue.

El rubio mayor no tuvo palabras para contradecir a su cuñado, pero no dejó de mirarlo hasta que Eiri decidió emprender marcha nuevamente. Lo detuvo jalando de su brazo, pero el escritor deshizo rápidamente el agarre de manera brusca.

- No te preocupes, Seguchi, no voy a acabar con mi vida como lo hubiera hecho cuando me fui a New York a remembrar el horror de mi pasado. Si agarrara una pistola para darme fin, el mocoso nunca me lo perdonaría.

Y sin más, se marchó a paso lento, dejando al entristecido Touma un poco más relajado.

- Ojalá y él muera pronto en tu corazón. -musitó el ojiverde.

Llegó a su casa y se dejó caer apenas en la entrada, sin haber encendido las luces siquiera. Sacó su encendedor y aún sin poder ver la pegatina que lo adornaba, lo besó fielmente como si realmente se tratara de un ser humano. Habían pasado dos años de triste agonía por su ausencia y ahora se lamentaba el hecho de no haber hecho tantas cosas con Shuichi, como salir en una cita, como besarlo tiernamente sin tener que llevarlo a la cama, como llevarlo a ver una película, como darle un regalo decente que al menos denotara la inmensidad de sus sentimientos por él. A fin de cuentas, lo tuvo y lo perdió…y jamás pudo decirle un "te amo", ni una sola vez. Se levantó del suelo y se sumergió entre varias latas de cerveza que había en la cocina, caminó hasta el sillón y se acomodó como pudo, mientras la nicotina invadía sus fosas nasales.

- Eiri…

- ¿Qué haces aquí, Mika? –dijo sin mirarla.- ¿Piensas también que voy a suicidarme?

- No, hermano. Solo quería verte, ya que tú no te acuerdas de nosotros.

- Yo no tengo obligaciones con el viejo, tengo una vida aparte, así que no me molestes.

- Tienes razón –dijo- pero realmente estamos muy preocupados por ti, no sabemos cuánto tiempo más seguirás sucumbiéndote en este hilo de oscuridad. Sabemos perfectamente que no puedes soportar este dolor, pero el tiempo se encargará de curarlo todo.

- ¿Podrías dejar de decirme lo que ya sé?

Mika lo abrazó, pero no fue correspondida.

- Es víspera de navidad, Eiri, trata de animarte un poco.

_Un deseo vacío…_

- Ven conmigo.

_Quiero quedarme, tengo que esperarlo…_

- Voy a quedarme en mi casa, como debe ser, además sabes que no me gusta la navidad.

Mika no insistió más y se fue de su casa, dejándolo nuevamente en compañía de su soledad.

_Al final todos se van y dejan de insistir, todos se cansan de esperar, pero él es el único…que ha estado conmigo hasta el final. Y ahora está muerto, por haberse metido en mi vida._

- Shuichi, ¿me perdonarías si muero?

Cerró sus dorados ojos con pesadez y angustia, tratando de hallar la esperanza de ver a Shuichi, aunque sea, en sus tristes sueños. No era cobarde, pero tampoco muy valiente y si no se suicidaba, no era porque no quería, es solo que no podía, por temor a que Shuichi se decepcionara de él.

_Hoy es nuestra primera navidad juntos…_

_¿Y por qué luces tan inquieto? Se supone que deberías estar emocionado._

_Es que ya te dije que nos han estado siguiendo y tengo miedo._

_¡Ah! Ya me cansé de escucharte. Mejor me largo a comprar cigarros._

_¡Espera! No te vayas solo…_

_¡Que no me va a pasar nada, mocoso!_

_¡Cuidado!_

Despertó bruscamente con el sudor bañando su rostro, su corazón latía a mil por hora, sus ojos se encontraban hinchados y aún húmedos por las lágrimas, aún era 24. Se tambaleó un poco al ponerse de pie y quiso pensar que todo había sido un sueño y que Shuichi llegaría pronto a casa, pero inmediatamente se rió de sí mismo, por ser tan patético. Se arrastró hasta su computadora y se quedó varios minutos mirándola sin pulsar ni una sola tecla. Su celular comenzó a sonar, pero ni siquiera se molestó en contestar. Sabía de antemano que lo iban a molestar por no haber ido a ver a la psicóloga y realmente no le importaba. Él no quería ser curado, él no quería superar a Shuichi. Su teléfono volvió a sonar y esta vez se decidió por atender.

- ¿Quién es?

Al otro lado de la línea nadie contestó.

- ¿Quién demonios eres?

Se irritó más cuando la llamada se cortó repentinamente. Tiró el artefacto muy lejos de él. Nada peor le faltaba en el día más que una broma de mal gusto. Se dejó caer en el asiento y miró hacia la ventana. Algo dentro de él vibró y sus ojos volvieron a denotar el brillo que había perdido. Se acomodó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir algo en su ordenador.

- ¿Realmente querías que te olvidara, Shuichi? –le dijo al joven ausente mientras continuaba escribiendo.

"_Recuérdame, cuando duermes y adivino lo que sueñas…_

_Cuando lejos de nuestra cama, sea en mí en quien piensas. Recuérdame"_

- Yo sé que…ese olvídame era un recuérdame, yo sé que tú querías que te amara por siempre, Shuichi…

"_Recuérdame, cuando mires a los ojos del pasado._

_Cuando ya no amanezca en tus brazos y que seas invisible para mí…"_

- Y te amaré por siempre, mocoso. Quedarás grabado en mí hasta el día de mi muerte.

"_Recuérdame, amándote, mirándote a los ojos, atándome a tu vida._

_Recuérdame, que mi alma fue tatuada en tu piel."_

Continúo escribiendo con una gran inspiración y sin ningún detenimiento, aunque por momentos, algunas lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos, jamás le diría un adiós a Shuichi, ni hoy, ni mañana, ni nunca, con esta novela, le diría que nunca lo olvidaría y que lo recordaría todo de él, hasta el más mínimo detalle de su existencia, su cuerpo, sus ojos, su cabello, su hermosa voz, sus gemidos al momento de hacer el amor, sus lágrimas, todo de Shuichi quedaría grabado en él…de por vida.

Sin embargo, nunca esperó que ese regalo que decidió hacerle a Shuichi…fuera terminado en una sola noche. Despertó a la muy cansada Kanna, pero la editora quedó totalmente sorprendida. El escritor al fin había vuelto.

Ahora estaba listo para aceptarlo todo…aunque su Shu ya no estuviera a su lado.

25 de diciembre. 5 PM.

Una historia corta era publicada en una de las más importantes revistas de literatura y la popularidad de esta era inminente. La gente que compraba la revista quedaba totalmente conmovida con aquella historia titulada "No me olvides", pero el reconocimiento no hacía más feliz a Eiri, él solo quería llegara a Shuichi, a su Shuichi, él quería decirle un "te amo" por última vez.

- ¿Sorpresa? –preguntó sin entender.

Mika sonrió entre lágrimas y lo abrazó fuertemente, mientras que el escritor no entendía lo que estaba pasando.

- ¿Sabes? Tienes un fan de tu último trabajo…y quiere conocerte –dijo su hermana.

- No me interesa –dijo sin dudarlo ni pensarlo.

- Igualmente vas a conocerlo hoy en la cena con nuestro padre…

- Si. Así que vamos de una vez o se nos hará tarde.

Se dejó jalar por su hermana, aunque realmente no tenía intención de ver a su padre. Entró a la casa principal sin mucho ánimo y totalmente indiferente ante las reverencias de las mucamas que los recibían. Se sentó sin siquiera saludar a su padre, quien lo mirada desde su asiento, enseguida entró Seguchi en compañía de Tatsuha, ambos con una gran sonrisa en los labios.

- Es bueno que hayas venido, Eiri-san. El señor Uesugi tiene que darte algo muy especial –dijo el esposo de Mika.

- ¡Ja! ¿el viejo va a darme algo a mí? ¿Qué clase de patraña es esta?

- Siéntate, Eiri –dijo su padre.- Hay alguien a quien quiero que tú conozcas…

Esto provocó la enorme molestia del escritor, quien se puso de pie enseguida. Mika le hizo una señal a Seguchi, quien se paró de la mesa y se dirigió hacia una habitación cercana a la sala.

- Eiri, por favor, siéntate.

- Escucha, viejo…yo no voy a olvidar a Shuichi y está de más que me plantes una prometida ¿entiendes? Así que déjate de payasadas. Yo me largo de aquí.

Iba a salir de ese lugar, cuando en el trayecto se topó con un par de ojos que le parecieron conocidos. El tiempo se detuvo a su alrededor. Estaba casi en shock y no pudo evitar que varias lágrimas escaparan de sus ojos.

- Gusto en conocerle, Eiri-sensei –musitó el joven de mirada violeta, quien también estaba llorando- Soy un gran admirador de usted…

El tiempo ya no era de importancia, estaba frente a alguien a quien había esperado por dos años y en ese momento no hizo más que abrazarlo fuertemente, mientras este correspondía a su enternecedor gesto. Para Uesugi Eiri las luces, los villancicos y los árboles volvieron a tener sentido, ahora aquel grinch volvía a amar la navidad.

_Recuérdame, amándote…_

_Esperándote tranquilo, sin temor y sin medidas_

_Recuérdame, recuérdame, que mi alma fue grabada en tu piel._

_**Fin capítulo I**_


	2. Recuérdame

"**No me olvides"**

**Capítulo final: Recuérdame…**

"**Tenerte y no poder amarte"**

Cada músculo de su cuerpo estaba lejos de alejarlo de aquel ser al que abrazaba con tanto apego. Creía estar soñando, creía haber perdido finalmente la cordura, estaba frente a un supuesto fantasma del pasado, mientras lo abrazaba posesivamente, pensaba en la posibilidad de que la gente pudiera haber estado jugando con sus sentimientos. Se separó inmediatamente de él y comenzó a analizarle detenidamente, nada de todo él parecía realidad, no podía ser realmente Shindou Shuichi.

- D-Disculpe si lo abracé –se disculpó.

Eiri lo miró con extrañeza.

- Haruka-kun, ¿por qué no me acompañas un momento a la cocina? Seguro que quieres enseñarle a mi hermano lo que preparaste –dijo Mika.

El más joven sonrió de una manera muy jovial y acompañó a Mika hasta la cocina.

- ¿Haruka? –preguntó confundido el escritor.- ¿E-Él no es…Shuichi?

Touma se sentó al lado del padre de Eiri y se dispuso a aclarar sus dudas.

- Lo es, Eiri-san…es el Shuichi que amas tanto –dijo con pesar, viendo la emoción que denotaban los ojos el otro rubio.- Pero a la vez, no es él.

- ¿De qué hablas? –preguntó- De pies a cabeza es Shuichi…

- Lo que mi cuñado quiere decir, aniki –continuó su hermano menor- es que mi cuñado ha perdido sus recuerdos de cuando fue Shindou Shuichi.

Tomó asiento, bastante consternado, mientras que su padre solo vigilaba sus movimientos. Touma lucía decaído, a comparación de su hermano y su padre que, como siempre, se encontraba serio.

- Me dijiste que lo declararon muerto, Touma…me mentiste.

- Esas fueron las pericias policiales cuando dieron por cerrado el caso. El criminal que los atacó así lo dijo. Además, no fui yo quien logró hallar a Shuichi-san, fue tu padre, Eiri-san…

Eiri no pudo evitar mostrar una cara llena de sorpresa. Sabía perfectamente que su padre detestaba a Shuichi y todo lo que tuviera que ver con él, por lo que nunca imaginó que él mismo se decidiera a ahondar en la investigación hasta el final. Retiró su mirada, sin saber qué hacer.

- No lo hice por ti…-dijo el monje.- ni por él…

Tatsuha miró a su padre y bufó un poco.

- Padre e hijo son igual de orgullosos –suspiró- La verdad es que papá se esforzó mucho por encontrar a Shu cuando le llegaron noticias de que habían hallado a un chico con sus características cerca de Kyoto.

- Solo me conmovió la esperanza de su madre al tratar de encontrarlo.

Touma miró al rubio y continuó con el relato.

- Los pueblerinos que lo encontraron, dijeron que lo hallaron brutalmente golpeado a orillas de un río y que lo tuvieron en cama por muchos días, pero cuando despertó, él no recordaba nada.

Sintió como su corazón se estrujó un poco. Se sentía tan culpable.

- El doctor dijo que su memoria regresaría con el tiempo, así que por eso no debes preocuparte, Eiri-san…y si ahora está rodeado de su entorno natural, no tardará en recuperarse.

Se llevó una mano al rostro, tratando de ocultar su angustia. Había agonizado dos años por la muerte de su pequeño y ahora lo tenía nuevamente frente a él, trayéndole comida, como si fuese obra de un milagro. Lo veía avergonzado, tímido, inocente y tranquilo, sirviendo la mesa para después sentarse al otro extremo de la mesa.

- Haruka-kun ¿por qué no te sientas al lado de Eiri?

- ¡¿Eh? –exclamó avergonzado- No, aquí estoy bien, además no quiero causarle problemas al sensei…

El escritor lo miró algo irritado.

- Puedes sentarte conmigo –dijo.

Vio nuevamente ese sonrojo en sus mejillas…lo sentía tierno y encantador, pero falso, no porque no fuera Shuichi, si no porque su personalidad no era la misma de antes y eso lo entristecía. Se sentía incómodo, quería que su Shuichi se tirara encima de él como siempre, quería que lo llenara de besos en frente de todo el mundo como era su costumbre, quería que le dijera "Yuki, Yuki" con esa voz chillona que siempre había amado.

- Les agradezco mucho el que me hayan invitado, siempre quise conocer al sensei, desde que leí una de sus obras el año pasado.

- ¿Vas a irte a casa ahora, Haruka-kun?

- Puedo quedarme en un hotel por hoy, mañana regresaré a Kyoto –dijo sonriendo tímidamente.

- De eso nada, puede pasarte algo en el camino. Podemos ofrecerte que te quedes esta noche en la casa –sentenció el mayor de los Uesugi, sorprendiendo a los demás invitados.

- Ya han hecho mucho por mí como para agregarles una molestia más, así está bien.

Mika se acercó al escritor y después miró a Haruka.

- Mi hermano también piensa quedarse hoy en casa ¿verdad, Eiri? –preguntó Mika, mandándole indirectas a su hermano.

El escritor asintió.

- Pues, si no les molesta, aceptaré –dijo el menor.

Tatsuha sonrió y pasó su brazo por los hombros del pelirosa, asustándolo. Lo miró de manera pícara mientras Haruka intentaba liberarse de su agarre.

- Entonces puedes dormir conmigo, cuñado…a mí no me molestaría.

- ¿Cuñado? –cuestionó el menor, siendo después jalado por el escritor.

- Te dije bien claro que quitaras tus manos, Tatsuha…-dijo amenazadoramente Eiri.

Haruka solo atinó a sonreír ante el escándalo, mientras que Mika trataba de detener a los dos hermanos, más a Eiri, quien ya estaba a punto de cavar un hoyo en el suelo para enterrar a Tatsuha. El padre de Eiri se retiró de la mesa sin decir más, mientras que Touma hacía lo mismo, pero en una dirección distinta a la de su suegro. Mika se dio cuenta de esto y lo siguió.

- Haruka, ¿por qué no duermes en la habitación de mi hermano?

- ¿Eh? ¿Y-Yo? –tartamudeó el menor, mirando de reojo una y otra vez al escritor.

- Por mí no hay problema –sentenció el de ojos dorados- ¿No quieres? –preguntó duramente.

- Eh…si no es problema para usted, está bien…

Esas mejillas acaloradas y esos ojos tímidos le provocaban amarlo ahí mismo, pero se retenía muy a pesar de sus deseos, era doloroso tenerlo y no poder amarlo, tocarlo como amante, besarlo como amante, hablarle como amante, abrazarlo como si fuera su más preciada posesión. Haruka lo miró con preocupación. Se cubrió el rostro de la vergüenza ante tales pensamientos…

Realmente se había enamorado de Shuichi.

Ambos caminaron lentamente por el pasillo hasta llegar a la antigua habitación del escritor. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, Haruka se quedó de pie en la puerta, mirando de reojo a Eiri mientras este se cambiaba de ropa. El escritor se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió internamente. Al topar su mirada con la del escritor, se ruborizó y dejó de mirarlo. Eiri siguió cambiándose de ropa.

- No me importa que veas, si quieres puedes acercarte más.

No pudo evitar reír al ver como el niño se ponía de los mil colores por su comentario. Se acercó a él y acarició gentilmente su cabeza, notando como el más joven temblaba.

- Solo era una broma, no te asustes…

Haruka lo miró a los ojos y acarició su rostro inconcientemente, dejando un poco sorprendido a Eiri, quien solo se dejó llevar por el roce de aquellas cálidas manos pasearse por su rostro. Esas manos eran de Shuichi, esa calidez solo la podía tener él y nadie más. Abrió los ojos y lo miró, tenía tantas ganas de besarlo y tocar su piel, pero algo se lo impedía, algo llamado cordura, algo llamado miedo. Se separó bruscamente del pequeño, dejándolo un poco asustado por su reacción.

- Dormiré hoy en un cuarto para invitados…-dijo Eiri.

- ¡No es necesario! –exclamó Haruka.- es mi culpa por venir a importunarlo, sensei. Yo me iré a dormir a otro lado.

Antes de que pudiera cruzar la puerta de la habitación, la mano de Eiri detuvo su brazo derecho, impidiéndolo seguir caminando. Se quedó de pie esperando a que Eiri lo soltara, pero no ocurrió, solo pudo escuchar como el mayor le susurraba algunas cosas que lograba comprender con un poco de esfuerzo.

- Quédate…no te vayas. No te vuelvas a ir…nunca más.

- S-Sensei… ¿qué quiere decir con eso?

Volteó a verlo y vio tanta tristeza y dolor en los ojos de Eiri que no pudo ignorarlo. Tomó la mano que lo detenía y se acercó a paso lento a su sensei, notando unas cuantas lágrimas amenazando con salir de sus hermosos ojos dorados. Sintió una nostalgia tan abrumadora en ese momento que no pudo contenerse más y abrazó fuertemente a aquel hombre que tenía en frente. Eiri lo abrazó fuertemente y el joven no tuvo ninguna intención de rechazarlo. Por alguna razón conocía esos ojos desde antes, el roce de sus manos, su cuerpo desnudo, su aroma, su esencia. Se ruborizó al pensar en esto último.

- ¿Por qué está triste?

- No digas nada, solo quédate así y no te separes de mí…

Haruka se preguntó internamente si era posible enamorarse a primera vista de alguien, su cuerpo había vibrado con verlo la primera vez. Sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho. Cuando lo vio por primera vez, le pareció tan natural abrazarlo y no sabía por qué, sentía como si ya lo hubiera hecho antes, aunque realmente fuese la primera vez que lo veía en persona. Se apegó más al abrazo y sus cabellos se erizaron cuando sintió las manos del escritor descender hasta su cintura, atrapándola hábilmente, sin darle la opción de poder huir de él. Lo intentó, intentó zafarse, pero la fuerza del mayor era indiscutible más intensa que la de él. Tembló un poco, pero no se separó de su captor, la sensación no se le hacía desagradable, es más, podía hasta decir que aquel hombre podía hacer de él lo que quisiera.

_¿Qué me está pasando?_

_¿Qué es lo que tiene este hombre que me conmueve?_

_¿Por qué deseo quedarme junto a él para siempre?_

_¿Por qué mi corazón salta de alegría cada vez que lo veo?_

_¿Por qué quiero hacer feliz a este hombre?_

Sus manos, de manera instintiva, rodearon el cuello del mayor, quien, inmediatamente aprovechó esa facilidad para unir sus labios con los de él. Movió sus labios al mismo paso que el escrito y aquel sabor se le hacían tan conocido, aquella textura de sus labios, su lengua, que, discretamente se colaba entre sus labios. Sin saber por qué, le dio paso sin ningún problema y se aferró más a su agarre como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, como si él fuera…su amante.

_Amante…_

Haruka se separó de él bruscamente y salió corriendo del cuarto, dejando a Eiri de pie e inusualmente contento. Se acostó en la cama y dejó que Morfeo se apoderara de sus sueños, esperando que al siguiente día…pudiera ver nuevamente a Haruka, a su Shuichi, porque no iba a permitir que se volviera a ir de su lado.

Haruka se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones de la sala, pensativo y dudoso, que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en el lugar. Esta persona se sentó tranquilamente a su costado y observó su cara de confusión por algunos minutos, hasta que él cayera en cuenta de su presencia. Volteó y vio a la persona amable que lo había guiado a conocer a su escritor favorito. A su costado estaba Seguchi Touma.

- ¿No puedes dormir?

- No es eso…es solo que me siento algo incómodo estando al lado del sensei, así que decidí salir de ahí…

El empresario pareció un poco sorprendido.

- ¿Te desagrada mi Eiri-san?

_Mi Eiri-san, mi Eiri-san, mi Eiri-san…_

Por alguna razón, ese término "mi", hizo vibrar el corazón de Haruka de una manera no muy cómoda.

- No es que el sensei me desagrade…solo son nervios…

- Eiri-san es una persona hermosa, pero muy solitaria. Desde que su último amante falleció, no ha podido recuperarse.

- ¿Amante? –cuestionó.

Touma sonrió un poco.

- Alguien a quien Eiri-san jamás podrá olvidar, aquella persona siempre será el amor de su vida.

Sintió una opresión fuerte en el pecho, como si estuviera a punto de ahogarse. Touma se dio cuenta de esto y sonrió para sus adentros. Tenía que haber hecho el papel del buen cuñado preocupado y solidario, para así no levantar sospechas de sus verdaderas intenciones. Aunque no quería admitir que todo le había salido mal al ser encontrado Shuichi después de dos años. Lo miró tan diferente a como era antes, le irritaba el que fuera así de inocente, así de tímido, así de exasperante, mucho más que antes. Tenía tantas ganas de desaparecerlo.

- Ya veo…supongo que es una persona muy especial para él…

Una duda surcó por la mente del rubio.

- De casualidad, en la habitación… ¿Eiri-san y tú…?

El más joven se ruborizó, provocando cierta molestia en el mayor, quien tuvo que contener las ganas de golpearlo en ese momento. Con o sin memoria, nuevamente Shindou Shuichi le había arrebatado a Eiri-san de su lado, lo odiaba tanto que quería matarlo, quería eliminar su existencia con sus propias manos.

- Sería mejor que te fueras –dijo.

El menor se exaltó un poco por la "recomendación" pero creyó que era lo mejor que podía hacer, ya que si le hacía caso a su corazón, terminaría enamorándose de un escritor que ya tenía dueño y el dueño no era uno cualquiera…era un joven muy especial que ya no existía en este mundo…y contra eso, él no podría luchar.

- Al parecer sí pasó algo entre ustedes… ¿o me equivoco?

Haruka bajó la mirada sin responder.

- Eres muy parecido físicamente al gran amor de Eiri-san, así que no dudes en que él te confundirá con ese amor que ya no existe más. No es que él te ame, él ama a la persona a la que te pareces.

Haruka no supo si creerle, pero anteriormente recibió ese beso como si hubiese sido algo natural, algo que hubiera hecho a diario con alguien amado. Sintió los brazos de Eiri como una calidez cotidiana, con una nostalgia a la que no le encontraba motivo o razón de ser. Quiso llorar en aquel momento, pues el desengaño había lastimado sus ilusiones, se había enamorado a primera vista de los ojos tristes y solitarios de aquel hermoso escritor. Se puso de pie e hizo una respetable reverencia a su acompañante y salió de la casa sin dar ninguna otra explicación.

- Eiri-san tiene que ser mío, y ni tú volviendo de la muerte, va a volver a arrebatarme mi lugar a su lado…Shuichi-san.

A la mañana siguiente, todos despertaron a la hora punta. Mika salía de su habitación seguida por su hermano menor, Tatsuha, quien desde ya buscaba con la mirada a su hermano mayor de mirada dorada. Las sirvientas comenzaron a servir el desayuno en la mesa mientras el jefe máximo de la familia se acomodaba en su asiento especial, seguido de los demás miembros de la familia, exceptuando a Eiri y a Haruka.

- ¿Dónde están esos dos? ¿Aún no se han levantado?

Mika vio como Touma tenía la misma tranquila sonrisa de siempre.

- ¿Los has visto, Touma? –preguntó su esposa.

- ¿Yo? –preguntó de forma calmada.- No, Mika-san. Me supongo que vendrán juntos ¿no?

Pocos minutos después, Eiri apareció frente a la familia, extrañando a sus hermanos, que esperaban que él saliera acompañado de Haruka. El rubio se tensó al ver a todos, menos al jovencito que se había ido de su habitación la noche anterior.

- ¿Dónde está él? –preguntó.

- Pensábamos que estaba contigo, Eiri… ¿no durmió contigo anoche?

Eiri negó…e inmediatamente se dirigió a su cuñado.

- ¿Dónde está? –le preguntó.

Touma se sorprendió por la forma de hablar de su Eiri-san.

- ¿Por qué lo sabría yo, Eiri-san?

- Acabo de hablar con una de las empleadas de la casa y dice que te vio hablando con él anoche, así que ahora mismo me vas a decir qué demonios le hiciste a Shuichi, Touma.

Su cuñado tragó fuerte, sin posibilidad de escapar de la culpa.

- ¡Él ya no es Shuichi-san! ¡Eiri-san, Shuichi-san está muerto! Era mejor que se fuera de esta casa.

- ¡Ese es Shuichi, con o sin memoria! y es el amor de mi vida, así que tú no tienes derecho a intervenir en mi vida, Touma. ¡Entiende de una vez que jamás voy a amarte! El que hayas estado a mi lado y me hayas apoyado después de haber cometido un asesinato, no te da derecho a decidir sobre mi vida.

No esperó ningún otro comentario, así que salió de la casa. No iba a perder nuevamente a Shuichi, Haruka o como se llamara. Comenzó a preguntar por la calle a la gente que se encontraba en el camino, mostrándoles la foto de Shuichi, pero estos parecían no haberlo visto por ningún lado.

Siguió corriendo en direcciones desconocidas, solo quería encontrarlo, no le importara tener que buscar el camino de regreso a casa. Pasó cerca de un pequeño lago y vio a una persona sentada mirando, a su parecer, la profundidad de aquellos mares. Se acercó sin hacer mucho ruido y un aroma muy familiar lo puso en estado de alerta…

- ¿D-Disculpe?

Se acercó un poco más a él y notó que estaba cubierto por una manta de pies a cabeza. Lo movió un poco, pero este no respondió. Parecía estar dormido.

Sonrió. Era su Shuichi.

El joven despertó un poco pálido, asustándose de ver a Eiri muy cerca de él.

- ¡Sensei! – se hizo para atrás.

- ¿Has dormido aquí con tanta nieve?

El joven negó, aunque tiritaba de frío.

- Había un lugar cerca donde me quedé a dormir. Lamento el haberme ido de la casa sin avisar.

Eiri lo abrazó, sin importar que este comenzara a forcejear.

- ¡S-Sensei! Por favor, suélteme…yo no soy él.

El escritor se separó de Haruka, quien no se atrevía a devolverle la mirada. Lo agarró fuertemente de los hombros, asustando al más pequeño, quien cerró los ojos con temor, debido a la impresión.

- ¿Quién te habló sobre eso? ¿Acaso fue Touma?

- No importa quién me lo haya dicho, yo no quiero usurpar el lugar que le corresponde a su amante, señor…Yo no soy el reemplazo de nadie. –dijo, mirándole con lágrimas en los ojos.- No puedo negar como me siento cada vez que usted me toca, pero…no quiero que cada vez que usted me vea, piense que soy su amante muerto.

Eiri sollozó por momentos, y lo que hizo inmediatamente fue abrazarlo.

- Te amo, Shuichi…tenía que decírtelo, quería hacerlo, pero no me atrevía.

- ¿Shuichi? Yo no me llamo así…usted me está confundiendo.

- ¡Eres tú! Mi mocoso… ¿por qué no quieres recordarme?

Sintió las tibias lágrimas del mayor humedecer su cuello, y no supo en qué momento comenzó a llorar él también. Intentó soltarse, pero Eiri no se lo permitió, ya no iba a dejar que aquel que le devolvió la vida, volviera a quitársela nuevamente, para después sumergirlo en la más recóndita oscuridad. Haruka fue correspondiéndole poco a poco, algo dentro de su cuerpo le decía que no se separara de él, que debía seguir a su lado, pero no sabía qué tipo de fuerza sobre-humana le impedía alejarse del cuerpo que ahora lo rodeaba con esa grandiosa calidez que lo estremecía.

- E-Eiri…

El escritor lo miró a los ojos y le sonrió de una manera muy dulce, que se le hizo irresistible.

_Aún si soy un reemplazo…_

Nuevamente, como la anterior noche, acarició el pálido rostro del escritor, bañado en lágrimas. Eiri se rindió ante aquel gentil roce de las manos cálidas de Haruka pasearse por sus mejillas y, posteriormente, por sus labios. Se ayudó de una mano para secar las lágrimas que arruinaban, según él, la belleza de ese rostro angelical que tenía en frente. El más pequeño estaba extasiado, atrapado, inundado de amor.

_Aún si soy el recuerdo de alguien que ya no vive…_

_¿Puedo amarlo, sensei?_

_Aún si soy el vivo retrato de una persona muerta… ¿podré amarlo?_

Volvió a llorar y no porque sintiera dolor o tristeza, lloraba de amor, porque a pesar de lo que él representaba para Eiri, quería amarlo, curarlo, aunque fuera un reemplazo de aquel personaje llamado Shindou Shuichi.

El escritor volvió a hundir su rostro en el cuello del menor. Haruka volvió a mirar la profundidad del agua y un recuerdo vago vino a su mente…un recuerdo en donde él se encontraba malherido a orillas de aquella laguna y frente a él, un hombre con una sonrisa sádica y espeluznante, a quien no tardó en reconocer. Tembló y Eiri sintió esa reacción. Rápidamente se separó de Haruka y lo vio realmente preocupado.

- ¿Qué sucede? –preguntó.

Haruka lo miró apenas, con algunas lágrimas recientes cayendo de sus ojos.

- Fue aquí, aquí me dejaron abandonado después de que me golpearon…Finalmente lo recuerdo, aquí fue donde me encontraron casi muerto, por eso vine aquí…

Eiri lo zarandeó un poco.

- ¿Lo recuerdas? ¿Recuerdas quién te golpeó hasta dejarte así?

El pequeño calló de repente. Su cabeza le dolía tanto…que no fue capaz de mantenerse consciente. Eiri logró detener la caída y lo mantuvo entre sus brazos, como siempre quiso tenerlo, aunque ahora él no recordara cuanto amor sentía en el pasado. Se quedó intrigado por saber quién era o quien había sido el autor de aquel ataque hacia Shuichi.

Haruka despertó casi en seguida, mas no abrió los ojos, solo se dejó engreír por aquellos fuertes brazos que lo sostenían con fidelidad.

Nunca le diría a su sensei que la persona que lo mandó matar, fue nada más que alguien, según él, que amaba mucho a Eiri, quizá, más de lo normal.

_Shuichi…recuérdame._

_**Fin capítulo 2**_


	3. A tu lado

**No me olvides**

**Capítulo III: A tu lado**

Se levantó con pesadez de su lugar, aún algo friolento, tiritando por la crueldad del clima. Eiri lo ayudó a reponerse pronto y a levantarse aun a pesar de su condición. Cojeaba un poco pero se ayudó del escritor para caminar. Tendría que regresar…y rendirles cuentas a las personas que amablemente le habían permitido conocer a su sensei. Se subió al auto sin decir nada, teniendo de ayuda al escritor en todo momento y el camino hacia la gran casa fue en total silencio. A Eiri esto se le hacía muy incómodo mas optó por no forzar la situación, así que se dedicó a atender solamente el volante.

Finalmente, después de algunos minutos, llegaron a la casona y con la inseguridad, el par de jóvenes entró a paso lento, siendo recibidos por una preocupada Mika, quien, al ver a Haruka, corrió y lo abrazó fuertemente. Tras ella estaban Tatsuha y un no muy contento Touma que, de reojo, miraba el emocionante instante de su llegada. Se sintió realmente mal por haber causado tanto ajetreo y no hacía otra cosa que disculparse repetidas veces con todo el mundo. Él no había cambiado en ese aspecto –pensaba Eiri-, aún seguía disculpándose con todo el mundo por los errores que cometía. Continuó observando un momento más hasta que la ronca voz de su padre lo sacó, abruptamente, de sus pensamientos.

El ambiente pareció tensarse y todos le dieron espacio al anciano para acercarse al par de muchachos. Haruka ya se esperaba lo peor, pero nada más que un completo silencio se hizo presente en toda la atmósfera. Agachó la cabeza en señal de arrepentimiento.

- No vuelvas a irte sin decir nada, ¿está bien?

- Sí, señor –dijo de inmediato.

El hombre se dio media vuelta y tomó la misma ruta por la que vino. Tatsuha pareció normalizar su respiración mientras Mika se encargaba de ver que el pelirrosa regresara en óptimas condiciones.

- Estoy bien, Mika-sama, no se preocupe –dijo titubeando.

- Estás tiritando de frío, así que voy a cambiarte de ropa ¿está bien?

- No es necesario…-sentenció Eiri.- lo haré yo.

Haruka se sonrojó al instante por tal comentario.

- No tiene que hacer eso por mí, yo estoy bien…

Se mostró con tanta dureza que por un momento hizo a Eiri dudar un poco de sus ideas. Haruka parecía fastidiado, pero no por él, él miraba a Touma, quien, segundos después, salió de la escena. Tomó su pequeña mano y, aún en contra suya, lo guió hacia la salida, seguidos por Mika y Tatsuha. El más joven forcejeaba en vano ante la fortaleza de quien parecía querer arrastrarle. Eiri llegó hasta el auto y le hizo entrar y sentarse. Al cerrar la puerta, iba a tomar el control del volante, cuando la voz de su hermano menor lo hizo detenerse.

- Quédense…ayer no pasamos una buena navidad en familia. Nuestro padre debe querer eso –dijo Tatsuha.

- Que se vaya al diablo. Yo me voy a casa con mi baka.

- No puedes llevártelo así, Eiri. Ese niño puede resfriarse y no creo que desees eso. Cálmate y deja que al menos se cambie de ropa y se despida de nuestro padre antes de marcharse. Lo propicio es que vaya, en todo caso, con su madre, quien debe estar ansiosa de verle –pronunció Mika.

- ¿Y por qué ella, entre otros conocidos de Shuichi, no han venido a verle?

- Fue decisión de nuestro padre. Su madre lo habría confundido, recuerda que es muy sentimental. Todo fue por orden estricta de nuestro padre.

- Él tiene que saber que es Shuichi…

- Deja que él solo recuerde todo.

- Me creerá si se lo digo…

Mientras seguían con la discusión, el anciano de la casa salió con prisa al ver tanto ajetreo.

- ¿Adónde crees que vas con Haruka, Eiri?

- Lo llevaré a nuestro hogar, como debe de ser. Así que si me disculpas…

El padre de Eiri no respondió de ningún modo a su declaración, solo se limitó a avanzar hacia el auto rojo del rubio. Abrió la puerta e invitó a Haruka a salir de ahí. El de ojos violetas obedeció y tomó su mano, acompañándole hasta el interior de la casa, ante la atenta y enfadada mirada del escritor. Fue invitado a sentarse y así lo hizo, seguido por Touma, quien lucía serio e indiferente a la situación, Mika, Tatsuha y el padre de los dos últimos. Eiri entró y solo se quedó de pie al costado del cantante. Haruka miraba hacia todos lados, discretamente, observando cómo, estrictamente, el señor de la casa, dirigía la mirada a sus hijos.

- Haruka, hay algo de lo que deberíamos hablar antes de que te marches…-dijo Mika.

El muchacho miró adelante atentamente.

- Ehm, de acuerdo… ¿De qué se trata?

- Antes de decirlo… ¿Puedes decirnos si recuerdas algo de lo que te pasó antes de perder la memoria?

- ¿Recordar?

El rubio productor pareció tensarse un poco al ver la cara de confusión del pequeño. Eiri lo miró atentamente mientras él intentaba pensar en ello. Haruka pareció aturdido y temeroso, tanto que comenzó a temblar un poco debido a ello.

- No lo presionen con ese tipo de preguntas, quizás es muy pronto…-pidió duramente Eiri, a la vez preocupado.

- Recuerdo algo…pero es un poco borroso…

La tensión volvió al ambiente.

- Coméntanos qué es lo que recuerdas, Haruka…

- ¿Sirve de algo lo que yo diga?

- Buscamos ayudarte, Haruka-kun, por eso necesitamos saber qué es lo que recuerdas –le dijo una sonriente Mika.

La jovialidad de la castaña le hizo entrar en confianza nuevamente así que dispuso a colaborar con ello. Miró a Touma por un mínimo instante, pero respiró fuerte después de ello y se dispuso a hablar.

- La verdad recuerdo muy poco, pero lo que puedo recordar es que tenía mucho dolor, como si me hubieran golpeado sin piedad, no podía moverme, me sentía desfallecido, lloraba mucho…

Se detuvo por un instante. Sentía un contacto cálido en su hombro…era la mano de Eiri. Sonrió con algo de nerviosismo.

- Habían personas a mi alrededor, escuchaba risas descaradas, y…luego, yo…

Volvió a detenerse, de su boca no salían más que hipidos continuos. El escritor lo abrazó con mucho cuidado ante la mirada expectante del padre de Eiri, los conmocionados presentes, entre ellos Touma, quien lucía horrorizado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

- Todo está bien, estando con todos nosotros no va a pasarte nada, siempre estarás seguro y no va a faltarte nada – le dijo Mika, tomando fuertemente su mano.

-M-Muchas gracias. Yo siento como si ustedes supieran mucho sobre mí…Es así ¿verdad?

Todos guardaron silencio un instante, sin saber qué decir o qué hacer.

-Te conocemos –dijo Tatsuha- pero creemos que es mejor que por ti mismo vayas recuperando tus recuerdos.

Una de las sirvientas se acercó al grupo, interrumpiendo la conversación.

- Disculpe, señor. El cambio de ropa está listo en la habitación de Eiri-sama.

- Muchas gracias –dijo el escritor- Si nos disculpan…

Haruka, aún con mucho que decir, fue nuevamente jalado por el rubio ante la mirada de todos. El escritor lo guió rápidamente hacia la habitación, cerrándola tras ellos.

- Sensei, puedo vestirme solo…

- Lo sé. Solo entré a sacar las cosas que dejaba olvidadas para regresar a casa.

- Bien –dijo el más joven.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que Eiri se dirigió al pelirrosa.

- ¿Es que no piensas cambiarte?

- Eso pensaba hacer, pero…con sensei aquí es un poco…

- ¿Debe haber algún tipo de vergüenza entre dos hombres?

Los colores se le subieron al rostro casi de inmediato. Obviamente tenía vergüenza. Tenía frente a sí al hombre más apuesto que hubiera podido imaginarse, el escritor era lo mismo que un sueño para él, un sueño que de repente se hizo realidad, sin siquiera imaginarlo. Ese sueño estaba ahora de pie, frente a él, mirándolo fijamente, como si se lo comiera con la mirada, como si lo desnudara poco a poco con un simple susurro de su sensual voz. Y luego de él estaba aquel cuento corto que leyó en una revista de casualidad, esa pequeña historia que en cada uno de sus párrafos parecía tener un motivo de ser, un dolor, una nostalgia que llegaba hasta su corazón, embriagándole de ternura, de dolor, de amor, de tristeza, mucha tristeza…Mientras quedaba inmerso en sus pensamientos, comenzó a desvestirse lentamente ante la sorprendida mirada del escritor, quien no dejaba de inspeccionar cada parte de la desnudez de Haruka. Tomó la toalla limpia y cubrió la espalda del menor, quien sufrió de un pequeño sobresalto. Sin mirarlo se cubrió y Eiri no pudo soportar tal vista frente a sus ojos, tal sonrojo tierno y sosegado en las mejillas de Haruka. Quería, deseaba tanto hacerlo suyo, pero pensaba en el odio que el pequeño podría desarrollar hacia él, que todo acto de amor, en ese momento, se le hacía totalmente imposible.

- ¿Sensei?

- Ve a darte una ducha, te dejaré libre la habitación para que no te sientas incómodo.

Haruka iba a decir algo, pero no se atrevió. Solo vio con tristeza como Eiri salía lentamente de su habitación, dejándolo solo. ¿Sería que se dio cuenta de la situación y salió de allí por respeto a su difunto amante?

Su difunto amante: Shuichi. La persona a la que él se parecía, según Seguchi-san.

Mientras él se arreglaba y pensaba tantas cosas, Eiri aguardaba por él en la sala, en compañía de Mika y Tatsuha. No miraba a nadie, tenía la cabeza gacha y la mirada un poco perdida y sus manos no dejaban de temblar.

- Debes ser paciente, Eiri. Él no va a recordarlo todo de golpe.

- No quiero obligarlo y hacerle daño, pero… ¿Por qué no decirle quién es? Si sabe que es Shuichi…

- No lo creerá –interrumpió Mika.

- ¿Cómo dices?

- Él no cree serlo, Eiri, aún cuando le planteé esa posibilidad, es por eso que estamos esperando a que él tenga algún recuerdo que le haga sospechar quién es, así será más fácil decírselo y que él nos crea.

Eiri no volvió a preguntar más nada.

- Amas mucho a mi cuñadín ¿verdad?

No respondió a ello, pero la mirada que él les ofreció a ambos, dijo absolutamente todo lo que esperaban escuchar. Tatsuha sonrió plenamente y se puso de pie, mirando a una persona que se unía a la escena de los tres hermanos.

- Ya estoy listo, sensei…

Eiri asintió y le pidió que le siguiera, mas Haruka se quedó en su lugar.

- ¿No vienes conmigo?

- ¿Dónde piensa usted llevarme?

La expresión de desconfianza de Haruka le dolió un poco, pero optó por no decir nada.

- Haruka-kun, vas a vivir con Eiri un tiempo mientras recuerdas quien eres, vas a estar bien, verás a un especialista y él te ayudará a que te recuperes.

- Pues a mí me parece que ustedes ya me conocen y me gustaría saber quién soy.

- Pero, Haruka-kun…

- Por favor, díganme quien soy…

Eiri se acercó a él y lo miró de frente.

- Es mejor que recuerdes por ti mismo…y sobre el hecho de que sabemos quién eres, es algo que también tendrás que recordar tú.

Esta respuesta no dejó satisfecho a Haruka, tenía muchas dudas en la cabeza, mas no conseguiría sacar ninguna información, así que solo tenía que recordar quién era…y él no lo veía tan fácil. Había vivido más de un año sin recordar nada, pensando que su verdadero nombre era Haruka, que tenía una vida…y de repente se topa con personas extrañas…quienes le hacían tener dudas sobre sí mismo.

Sin embargo, había una duda más…si ellos no le conocían en todo caso ¿por qué había tanto interés en ayudarle?

- Te irás conmigo ¿verdad?

- Sí, señor…pero antes me gustaría despedirme de su padre, si no es mucha molestia.

- Espera, lo llamaré –dijo Tatsuha, dirigiéndose a la recámara de su padre.

Se sentó un momento y miró los alrededores con algo de curiosidad. Eiri sonrió discretamente. En un momento, Tatsuha llegó con su padre al costado y Haruka se sentó correctamente, un poco temeroso aún. El anciano se sentó a su costado.

- Necesito estar a solas con Haruka, así que váyanse todos.

Aún a regañadientes, Eiri y todos salieron al jardín. Mika trataba de parar al impaciente escritor que caminaba de un lado a otro como si esperase fuera de una habitación de hospital. Él sabía perfectamente que Shuichi jamás fue del agrado de su padre y temía fuertemente que el "viejo" pudiera hacer algo en contra del pequeño.

- Eiri, me mareas con tanta caminata…quédate quieto.

- Se demoran mucho. El mocoso ya debería estar aquí.

- Han pasado apenas cinco minutos, déjate de exageraciones. No creo que papá vaya a hacerle algo malo al cuñadín. Si realmente lo odiara, entonces no habría hecho hasta lo imposible para dar con él ¿o no?

- Concuerdo con lo que dice Tatsuha, así que ya quédate tranquilo.

- Ya regresé, podemos irnos, sensei. Me gustaría que primero pasáramos por la casa de las buenas personas que cuidaron de mí, si no es molestia.

- No, para nada.

Haruka parecía algo apenado y aunque quería disimularlo, no lo hacía muy bien ante los ojos de los presentes. Se despidió de los hermanos de Eiri y subió al auto. Eiri iba a entrar cuando Mika le susurró algo al oído y él solo se limitó a asentir con algo de inseguridad. Entró al auto y arrancó con destino a su casa.

26 de diciembre del 2012 4:00 PM

Salieron del auto después de estacionarlo. Haruka se había despedido de las personas que habían cuidado de él y ahora estaba a punto de entrar a un lugar que sabía desconocía, pero que por alguna razón se le hacía tan familiar. Eiri le ayudó con el poco equipaje que tenía a la mano y ambos subieron por el ascensor hasta la vivienda del escritor.

- Me disculpo si está un poco desordenado el lugar, estuve mucho rato en casa de mi padre y dejé todo como estaba.

- No hay problema…

Una vez entró a aquel oscuro lugar ligeramente alumbrado por las luces de la entrada, su mente pareció divagar un poco. Avanzó un poco e inspeccionaba como si ya conociera todo lo que tenía a su alrededor…El televisor, los muebles, el reproductor de música, incluso una pequeña grieta en la pared al costado del macetero.

- ¿Esa grieta…?

Eiri sonrió con un poco de nostalgia.

- Es una larga historia…

_No tienes que sentir miedo de estar con Eiri…_

_Muy aparte de su mal carácter y su brusquedad, es una gran persona._

Oh, sí, no podría contarlo, si se trataba de Shuichi…

- Puedes acomodarte en la habitación del…-volteó y no vio rastros de Haruka.

Tuvo una pequeña corazonada y corrió hasta su habitación. Haruka estaba acostado en su cama…dormido, con una expresión de mucha comodidad. Sonrió con dulzura. Acarició su cabeza con mucho amor, añoraba tal contacto, extrañaba tanto el pasar sus dedos por sus sedosos cabellos, moría por quitarle el aliento a besos, moría por hacerlo suyo…una vez más.

Pero debía esperar…ahora era su turno.

Recuperaría sus recuerdos, sus pensamientos, su voz, su amor completo…y si para ello debía sacrificar algo, pues lo haría.

Continuará!

_**Gracias por la espera, como ven, aún no acaba, porque tengo nuevas ideas para este fic. Espero contar aún con sus reviews n_n La actualización de "The Reason is you" demorará un poco, espero que puedan esperarme. "Si me tenías" estará listo para mañana, con todo y final.**_

_**Les agradezco a todos la espera y les deseo de corazón que hayan pasado o estén pasando una hermosa navidad!**_

_**Besitos! Namida no Megami.**_


End file.
